Talk:Pious Assault
I like to stack up enchant ments that end with an effect to enimies and unleash pious assualt, does gret damage to enemies in the area. -Ur Kel Does this trigger the mysticism bonus? If so, it could turn those 10e AoE spells that cause conditions on removal into 6e AoE spells that cause conditions immediately. ugh. my guildie insists on using this even though he is only removing 1 enchantment, in which case twin moon sweep beats that pants off of this.--Coloneh RIP 01:06, 7 January 2007 (CST) :I actually like to use this with no enchantments, it's basically a free, unconditional attack skill that way. Something like Power Attack but less spammable. Entropy 12:14, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Even at 16 Scythe Mastery, that's rather crummy: +31 damage on a 12-sec recast. Inferior to Victorious Sweep in every way. Heck, if you're going enchant-less, even Irresistible Sweep is better. — 130.58 (talk) 12:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm not too far in NF, don't have those yet >< Entropy 12:30, 28 January 2007 (CST) Does this recharge instantly if you have an enchantment and Diversion on you when you use it? --Kit Engel 19:34, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Should, though I haven't tested. Other things work that way with diversion. --Fyren 21:06, 21 March 2007 (CDT) anyone have any thoughts on if this was used in a dervish bomb spike? just spam this attack and then get outta there? Ni. 09:39, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Would you say thats Melandru in the picture? Thats my only guess. Urock 22:37, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::The Avatar of Melandru, yes, not Melandru herself. --Ckal Ktak 09:21, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Icon Its the attack of the trees! Jan 17th Update This skill is pwning seriously now.. +dmg and DW. Wow Wounding Strike Has no mean to be now.Big Bow 19:44, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :This has a 12 second recharge and removes an enchantment. -Shadowcrest 19:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::You don't need an enchantment for it to work though. The only real downside is that because it removes an enchantment it won't work with conjures, however it still works with Weapon Spells (Splinter Weapon). --Curse You 21:03, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::What derv doesn't use enchantments :P --Shadowcrest 21:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Can i see Bunny Derv's coming back because of this one skill? Kwisatz haderach 21:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Don't they use Crushing Blow anyway? --Shadowcrest 21:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Can I lol at an r/d using crushing blow? Lord of all tyria 22:05, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::No, but you can lol at them not having daze or kd. Tycn 22:57, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Dervs could use a buff. Though this makes Wounding Strike and Reapers Sweep rather weak in comparison. I say buff them too and we might see something else than Melandru A.Saturnus 09:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :That was the idea I feel, waering strike just meant melandrus everywhere. This allows some nasty damage outside of that, use with attackers insight and Chilling victory and you have a nice chunk of heavy damage skills. --Ckal Ktak 11:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't like this update, it totally ruined my Pious Renewal build. Pious Assault was my "Always there" fall back skill, and I used it constantly while Twin Moon recharged, now it's ruined :( ZanderArch 13:23, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::Are you kidding? This is clear evidence of the power creep GW has become. Now that this skill pretty much beats out Wounding Strike (on merit of it being Non-Elite) So instead of doing the right thing and nerfing this skill, there going to buff wounding. *crys bitterly at power creeps* Do any of you remember the days when deep wound was a sacred thing that made any skill good regardless of how hard it was to achieve, and why dismember was good was because it was so easy to DW? blah. ::::Hey it's DW on a Lyssa's Derv... ouchBig Bow 01:54, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::That's the problem, it's gotten two powerful and dwarfs the other Deep Wound skills you bring just because they do Deep Wound. Buff those, not the second most important skill my build :X ZanderArch 18:03, 19 January 2008 (UTC)